It is necessary for a person having a handicap in the body as a result of apoplexy, rheumatism and a traffic accident or the like to perform a muscular power reinforcement training of muscles which have become weak by paralysis or being bedridden, a joint movable region training for improving the motion of the stiffened joint by articular rheumatism or by not moving after an operation, a basic motion such as rolling over, rising and standing up, and the practice of walking in order that the person returns to home or society and becomes independent.
The joint coupling is used for the prosthetic brace in the joint movable range training. Although a fixed type joint coupling which does not have a movable region, and a joint coupling for deducing at intervals of a fixed angle, setting by using a bolt or the like and performing a movable region training are available commercially, it is necessary to exchange to the joint coupling for performing the movable region training from the fixed type joint coupling as the motion of the stiffened joint by the movable region training is improved.
The following joint coupling is disclosed. The upper end of a lower brace (coupling rod) and the lower end part of an upper brace (coupling rod) are pivoted at the central part of a disk-like substrate via an arm plate in order to integrate the fixed type joint coupling and the movable region training type joint coupling. A great number of screw holes are formed on the periphery of the disk-like substrate, and the lower brace is fixed by fixed screws from the screw holes provided at the lower brace, and a pair of left and right screws for movable restriction are screwed into the screw holes of the substrate on left-and-right both sides of the lower brace. The movable training is performed within the movable restriction region of the screws. A ring block is fitted by connecting the arm plate to the lower end part of the upper brace, and the lower end edge part of the ring block is locked in a groove formed on the upper end of the disk-like substrate by sliding the ring block downwards. Thereby, the arm plate and the disk-like substrate are fixed. The upper brace and the lower brace are fixed by stopping the disk-like substrate using the lower brace and the fixed screw in the state where the arm plate and the disk-like substrate are fixed. The upper brace and the lower brace are fixed by removing the fixed screw. The lower brace can be moved within a pair of left and right screws for movable restriction and the movable restriction region of the screws by removing the fixed screw, and the movable region training can be performed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. S63-193012